cosas que trae el futuro
by mcck
Summary: el futuro suele ser incierto y muchos queríamos saberlo, aveces para cambiarlo y a veces no, ¿que pasaría si un visitante llega en medio de una reunión mundial? ¿que clase de noticias traerá?


prologo

Era una tranquila mañana del año 3000, todo era normal, la gente iba al trabajo, los alumnos a las escuelas, etc. Todo transcurría el curso normal de siempre, hasta que en el sótano de la de America, se escucho los gritos a todo pulmón de cierta nación

America: ¡VENEZUELA!, ¡VENEZUELA! CORRE RAPIDO, VAMOS, TIENES QUE VER ESTO – grito desperado mientras halaba por el brazo a la venezolana

Venezuela: YA VOY, NO PUEDES CALMARTE UN POCO, TEN CUIDADO VAJANDO LAS ESCALERAS O NOS CAEREMOS – grito la otra nación intentando mantener el equilibrio y no rodar por las escaleras junto al estadounidense y pegar la cara en el piso - ¿POR QUE HACES TANTO ESCANDALO?

America: ¡MIRA! – Señalo un gran contenedor gigante, ya se habían detenido, estaban en el laboratorio que estaba bajo tierra de la casa de America – ¡LA FERTELIZACION DEL OVULO FUE UN ÉXITO! ¡LOGRAMOS CREAR A UN SER ECHO ARTIFICIALMENTE CON LA UNION ARTIFICIAL DEL ADN DE TODAS LAS NACIONES DEL MUNDO! – grito con entusiasmo y orgullo por su trabajo, lastima que Venezuela estaba hay para bajarlo de las nubes

Venezuela: ¿de que hablas America?, yo no veo nada – dijo acercándose al contenedor se la criatura artificial – ¿no estarás alucinando?, ¿has comido últimamente? ¿o es que estar tanto tiempo encerrado aquí ya te afecto? ¬¬

America: pero es verdad, el experimento fue un éxito, mira – fue directamente a la computadora para mostrar la imagen del ovulo fertilizado, el cual estaba empezando a tomar forma para convertirse en un feto – ¿lo ves?, pronto nacerá un bebe totalmente artificial, que crees que será ¿niño o niña?

Venezuela: ni idea, nosotros no controlamos eso a la hora de formar las cadenas de ADN y fertilizar el ovulo con el espermatozoide artificial, además TU NO QUISISTE ABERIGUAR ESO, POR QUE QUERIAS QUE FUERA SORPRESA - grito en forma de burla - NO DEBERIAS PREGUNTAR TAL ESTUPIDEZ ALFRED

America: si, lo se luna, pero que sea, lo que sea esto seguro será un gran hijo o hija – dijo apartándose un poco esperando a que Venezuela se calmara un poco por su propio bien (el de America claro)

Venezuela: ¿hijo? ¿hija?, America por favor dime que no piensas criar al bebe como si fuera tuyo – exclamo preocupada por el bebe que estaba por nacer o algo asi, la sola idea de que America fuera quien lo criara era demasiado preocupante, sobretodo por que ella dudaba de que America fuera capas de cuidar a un ser vivo, además que no quería que el otro se hiciera falsas esperanzas con todas las posibilidades en su contra con respecto al nacimiento del bebe

America: por supuesto, nosotros cuidaremos de el… o ella

Venezuela: ¿cuidaremos?... ¿nosotros? America ¿acaso piensas involúcrame en esto mas de lo que ya lo hice?

America: por supuesto, el bebe tiene tu ADN y el de tu familia y si nace con magia como Inglaterra, Noruega o Rumania va a necesitar quien le enseñe a utilizarla. Cuando este listo necesitara unos padres que le enseñe a maneja, hablar, jugar béisbol, nadar…

America empezó a divagar sobre todas las cosas que se la podían enseñar al experimento, Venezuela por otro lado estaba impresionada de lo entusiasmado que estaba el *_hace mucho que no se ponía así de feliz por algo y menos desde aquellos días_* pensó Venezuela con una sonrisa entre alegría y tristeza por recordar lo que sucedió hace cien años claro que America aun sonreía pero nunca como ahora, Luego miro el contenedor del experimento *_ tal vez este experimento genético sea lo que necesitamos para volver hacer que America sonría alegremente y no fingir que lo esta… y con suerte yo también_* pensó antes de voltear para ver a America que aun seguía divagando

America: bailar, pintar, esculpir, destruir, manejar un avión, tocar tantos instrumentos como sea posible, disparar tantas armas sean posibles, armar una bomba - *_esta bien ya se esta pasando de ridículo este idiota* _- pasar pista de obstáculos, manejar bicicleta, hacer bromas, a sumar, restar, dividir, multiplicar, la leyes de newton… - y la lista seguía, al menos hasta que Venezuela decidió que ya había rayado en lo ridículo

Venezuela: esta bien, esta bien America, ya entendí, bájale dos – dijo tapando la boca de America – pero todavía no es ni siquiera un feto, el proceso de nacimiento es de nueve meses, muchas cosas pueden pasar en nueve meses, desde que tu jefe descubra el experimento, hasta un accidente, de paso que hay que hacerle vigilancia para ver si las cosas van bien durante el proceso de formación, eso todavía no llega a feto o bebe y ya le estas planeando una vida

America: - se quito las manos de Venezuela de la boca, respiro un poco, se calmo - lo siento Venezuela, es que no puedo esperar a que este listo, ya quiero verlo crecer y cuidarlo, tiene mi ADN así que es como un hijo para mi – una sonrisa como la que tenia Venezuela se formo en su rostro, lo cual hizo que ella se sintiera un poco triste por bajarlo de las nubes - ¿Qué nombre quieres ponerle si es niña?... ¿si es niño como lo llamaremos?

Venezuela: si es niña tú elegirás el nombre, si es niño lo are yo

America: ¿Qué? ¿Porque?

Venezuela: por que yo lo digo, ahora di que nombre le pondrás en caso de que sea niña antes de que me arrepienta

America: yo le pondría María – dijo con una sonrisa

Venezuela: ¿enserio? le pondrás un nombre tan común como María – fue todo lo que dijo, se había quedado sorprendida por la elección del otro

America: si, pensé que te gustaría por ser un nombre muy utilizado… ¿que acaso no te gusto el nombre?

Venezuela: no, no es eso, yo no tengo problemas con el nombre me gusta el nombre, es solo que no me lo espere, pensé que iba a ser algo que fuera común en tu país

America: Pues no, el nombre María me gusta, ahora dime que nombre le pondrás en caso de que sea niño

Venezuela: Alex

America: ¿Alex?

Venezuela: si, si llega a ser niño yo quiero que su nombre sea Alex

America: okay, ya que el nombre ya han sido elegidos en caso de que sea niña o niña, creo que ya es hora que te vallas a tu casa tu jefe debe estar histérico, le diré a Tony que te lleve a tu casa

Venezuela: gracias America, pero no que mi jefe este histérico lo mas probable es que este en casa con su familia, el no un sin oficio sabes

America: bien vámonos – dijo apagando las luces y saliendo del laboratorio secreto, aunque lo mas probable es que ninguno pudiera dormir esa noche, recordando lo que sucedió durante ochocientos años y que termino hace solo cien años exactos.

Ambos pasaron por cosas muy difíciles solos, sin nadie que los pudiera comprender o ayudar, solo hace cien años cuando se volvieron a ver fue que se apoyaron el uno a al otro, una tortura que duro ochocientos años y se detuvo hace cien, por los últimos cien años se reencontraron y después fueron casi inseparables, no le tomo mucho tiempo a ambos darse cuenta de los cambios del otro.

America ya o era la misma persona alegre, enérgica, fuerte, que se la pasaba comiendo hamburguesas, que le gusta ayudar, que llevaba montañas de dulces consigo, los cuales sacaba de dios sabe donde, principalmente adicto los héroes y ser uno. El cambio mucho, tanto que era casi irreconocible al principio, con el tiempo fue volviendo a la normalidad… o eso es lo que Venezuela quería creer, al menos volvió a confiar y a sonreír, como antes, a Venezuela le tomo veinte años de espera para volver a escuchar la risa de America.

Venezuela no fue totalmente diferente a America con eso de cambiar drásticamente, su personalidad también cambio mucho en ochocientos años, eran casi iguales a los de America, al menos en ese aspecto ambos era iguales, lo único que era duradero en ella era que seguía siendo una persona a la que no debías retar, ella seguía siendo fuerte y decidida, y si quería decirte algo no se lo callaría, pero no te lo diría de la misma forma en la que lo hacia antes, ahora lo hacia de una manera mas ceca que lo único que producía era miedo, pero como a America ella también se fue recuperando.

Por ochocientos años estuvieron separados, por ese tiempo perdieron gran para de la personalidad que lo caracterizaba cambiando mucho, hace cien años por casualidades del destino se volvieron a ver casi sin reconocerse el uno al otro, sus apariencias seguían siendo la misma, externamente no cambiaron y sus recuerdos tampoco, eso les permitió saber a quien tenia al frente, pero de manera personal si lo hicieron lo cual les hizo dudar sobre si seria bueno verse, por cien años el único apoyo de America era Venezuela y viceversa, necesitaban de alguien que los entendiera y supiera como ayudar, hace unas dos semanas que America tubo la idea de crear un se viviente totalmente artificial con el ADN de todas las naciones incluyéndolos a ellos, solo les falta que este listo para ver si era niño o niña y que es lo que harían con el.

continuara... creo depende si a alguien le gusta lo continuare o lo borrare

dejen comentarios por favor y si no bueno que se va hacer


End file.
